<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're A Cute Human" by Forgotten_Feline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590414">"You're A Cute Human"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline'>Forgotten_Feline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flowers, Games, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Girl Power, Healing, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, No Consent, Pining, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Star Gazing, Trust, Vaginal Sex, little spoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera wants revenge. She is tired of her husband Zeus cheating on her with other woman. Now its Hera's turn. She finds a woman named Electra as her own pawn but soon grows closer to this human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Electra/Hera (Blood of Zeus), Hera &amp; Electra (Blood Of Zeus), Hera and Electra, Hera/Electra, Hera/Electra (Blood Of Zeus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and thank you so much for stopping by! Blood Of Zeus came out not that long ago so I wanted to make a Hera/Electra fan fiction for those who ship the characters or just like Lesbian relationships. This is just the beginning of what I hope becomes a multi-chapter fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera meets Electra wounded in bed. She comes to heal her but has more intentions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Electra laid across her bed limp. Her eyes and cheeks were red from the tears she shed minutes ago. Her entire body was covered in scars that went deep in her from her king’s rage. Electra denied Periander’s hand in marriage and because he has never been told no for anything, Periander beat her and promised to do so everyday until she changed her mind. This was the third day and maybe her final with how much blood was spilled. </p><p>While Electra struggled to breathe, a dark crow cawed at the open window. Electra opened her eyes to the Bird watching her with a great intensity she couldn’t comprehend. The crow entered a moment later and in mid air, transformed into a beautiful woman. That woman was one of the Goddesses of Olympus, Hera. Hera floated gently down to the bed looking down upon the broken down woman with pity. She lifted her hand and with a purple aura, healed her wounds and removed all the blood that was soaking her sheets. Electra gasped, feeling her strength and energy return to her but she also finally took in what was happening. She just now processed the Crow turning into a beautiful woman who healed her wounds. She must be one of the gods. That goddess was now staring at her naked body. Electra let out a whimper on accident while backing away further on her bed. Hera moved close, eventually getting on her hands and knees and crawled towards the frightened human. When Electra bumped into the wall, she watched as Hera placed her legs around hers and her hands pinned the human’s wrist to the bed. Scared and feeling defeated, Electra closed her eyes and let out another whimper, wondering what this goddess was going to do to her. Hera finally broke the silence and chuckled, the motion vibrating between their bodies. Electra looked up confused. “You’re a cute human. I’d normally be upset about people denying my presence but you’re just too cute to be furious with.” Hera lifted one hand to stroke Electra’s cheek. Electra was still extremely confused but didn’t dare move. She assumed this goddess would harm her like the man who wants to marry her so she feared doing anything. </p><p>“I’m Hera. Today you have the honor of sleeping with a deity.” Hera whispered with pride. “What..?!” Electra whimpered with shock but shut her mouth realizing she had raised her voice to a Goddess. Hera starred with a neutral expression. “My apologies. I didn't mean to raise my voice, it won't happen again...” Electra blurted out and closed her eyes expecting the pain that never came. Hera remained silent and a minute later, she began laughing once more. Hera leaned down, putting her pressure on the human and began kissing her neck slowly. Electra opened her eyes and wanted to gasp but didn’t. Another whimper came instead. She flinched every time Hera’s cold lips came in contact with her neck. After a while, It was relaxing and she settled down, closing her eyes. Their chest brushed with each kiss. Both liked the feeling and it actually felt like a lull to put Electra to sleep. </p><p>Hera wrapped her arms around Electra and rolled to her back. Electra was now on top. Hera definitely was stronger than she looked but Electra couldn't comprehend anything that was really happening as she was exhausted and this all felt unreal. She stared down at the woman who was staring back up at her and began growing pink. Her face flushed a bright pink which made Hera laugh once more. Electra turned away embarrassed once again with a sighed. Hera stopped laughing and reached up to cup Electra’s chin in her palm, gently forcing Electra to look back at her. Electra did without struggling and waited to see what the goddess wanted. “I can tell you’re an obedient and naive human. You look tired….so sleep with me, just like I said.” Without another word, Hera rests Electra on her chest, making Electra want to die from her embarrassment. It felt nice. Hera’s long V-neck exposed most of her chest which was soft and warm. Hera really meant what she said, sleeping with a deity but why would this Goddess ever waste her time to cuddle with a human? Electra fell into a deep sleep not long after. Instinctively, she felt safe even though she knew she shouldn't get too comfortable in fear she would be hurt like before. In her sleep, her arms gently wrapped around Hera’s chest and Hera wrapped her arms around Electra’s waist. Hera didn’t need to sleep so she decided to watch the human rest for a while. After Zeus found another woman to seduce, she thought it was time to get revenge. This human was just too easy to take advantage of, she could tell. She never had an affair with a woman so maybe Zeus seeing this would make him furious and jealous as well as question how two women can be together. The jealousy will begin soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Come find me..."</p><p>Hera makes a game for Electra to find her but maybe this game has different intentions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Electra woke up the next morning naked like the night before but was under a blanket and was not injured. Her arms were wrapped around a large white pillow in place of Hera. Electra didn’t understand what happened to her body and why she was in this position. She tried thinking about the previous night but all that came to mind was the King’s shouting and the sight of her blood seeping deep into the sheets. </p><p>A knock on her door startled her out of her daze. Her heart settled noticing it was light. She sat up facing her door with her sheets close to her chest for coverage. “You may come in.” Electra raised her voice for the person at the other side of the door to hear. The door opened slowly to a young woman holding a medical kit with new clothes. She looked scared, not ready to see all the blood but her eyes widened noticing Electra was okay. The woman closed and locked the door rushing over to Electra, examining her body “You’re… not...wounded. Your screaming echoed the halls within the castle. King Periander had your blood drip behind him… how is this possible..!”. The woman's hand shook as she touched Electra’s shoulder. Electra patted her hand for reassurance. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’m glad he hasn't found you assisting me, or you would be hurt. I can’t have that. You are the only one kind to me. Thank you for a new pair of clothes and for tending my wounds.”. </p><p>The woman insisted on helping Electra into her new outfit, A slim white dress with the kingdom's symbol plaster at the top on her chest. Electra slipped on her sandals afterwards. “Alright, I’ll make your bed and deliver your breakfast afterwards. Today, the chefs prepared salmon for you. Maybe my prayers to the gods paid off. You are not eating scraps today.” She spoke happily while preparing the bed. Electra sat in front of her mirror a bit concerned as to why that would happen. She brushed her long brown hair and didn’t notice a black crow observing her through her window like last night before it. The crow flew away once Electra’s Lady In Waiting left.</p><p>The crow flew towards Hera’s quarters where it transformed into the Goddess. Hera walked to the edge of her balcony and continued to watch Electra from there. Her plan was to keep the human feeling safe and happy for the entire day, that way at night she could properly introduce herself without frightening her. Hera watched Electra but nothing has happened in the past hour. Electra was hidden in her room like the kings demanded and stayed stationary near her window, just watching the world change before her eyes. Hera huffed bored. “What to do...” She tapped her fingers along the edge of the railing while thinking. “Maybe a game...Humans found a way to entertain themselves, maybe I can create one.” Hera flexed her index and middle finger, summoning a note in front of Electra. Electra’s eyes widened to the white paper that appeared out of nowhere. The paper had beautiful purple script writing that looked too neat for any human to have written. She picked up the letter with apprehension and read over it in her head. “You’re finally awake. Come find me in the Royal Garden where the Hyacinth shine the brightest purple. ~H”. Electra stood and walked towards her door while staring at the H. It definitely wasn’t the King, his name started with a “P” and he wouldn't bother wasting his time writing when he could tell her face to face what he wanted anyway. She didn't know any maids as this was her third day in the castle and no one but her lady in waiting talked to her in fear they would be punished. Electra had the feeling she should know them but nothing came to mind. Electra looked towards the door knob and hesitated to take it. The King with his bloody whip came to mind. She shuddered and took a step back, holding herself for comfort. “Come find me...No harm will come to you.” Hera’s voice rang through Electra’s mind. She looked back down to the doorknob and slowly turned it open, revealing the cool hallway. </p><p>Electra walked down the hallway nervously. She hadn’t had the opportunity to explore the castle before and didn’t want to accidentally bump into the king and feel the harsh whips shred her skin again. Electra didn’t know where she had entered either so she was completely lost. </p><p>“This game is growing very boring…” Hera grumbled. “What’s boring, Hera? I hope you are not slacking on your duty to grant prayers.” Zeus approached Hera with his arms crossed, his biceps shift in the process. “You have the nerve to speak to me? After what you did!” Hera snarled walking away from Zeus. “Hera.” Zeus placed his arm on Hera’s shoulder hoping she’d stop. Hera shoved his arm and continued walking. “I’m sorry, my love...” Zeus raised his hand. “No you’re not! Everyday there is this new pretty human you lust for. You get them to bear your child and you move onto the next. I was your wife and you abandon me every time you ask for forgiveness!” Hera shouted while stopping in her tracks. “Was?!” Zeus nearly gasps, walking forward to try and reach Hera. “Yes, was. I’m going to aid these miserable mortals elsewhere.” Hera faded in a purple aura while Zeus watched shocked. </p><p>Hera reappeared at the flowerbed filled with Hyacinth. She leaned down to pluck the brightest flower she saw and caught a whiff of mothball. She wrinkled her nose displeased but the smell didn’t matter, the flower’s softness and beauty were all she cared about. She set the flower down in the front and flicked her fingers which shined a path for only Electra to see. Electra’s eyes widened to a purple path that illuminated infront of her. Hera’s voice rang in her head once again beckoning for her to follow. Electra followed, unsure how long she has been struggling to find her way. Once Hera was positive the human was on her way, she turned into a crow and flapped her way to a tree nearby to wait and observe the human complete her first mission in the game.</p><p>Electra roamed around the castle, not finding any noble or peasant nearby to report her to the King which she thought was odd but didn’t think about it so much. She made her way through the halls of the castle and stairway that led to the Garden to find flowers that took up nearly an acer of land. She clutched the note to her chest in awe of how pretty everything was. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the purple Hyacinth flowers that she was instructed to find but more importantly, one that shines the brightest. Electra approached the flower and as she picked it up, her note shined purple once more. She opened the note to the message “A flower as pretty as you. Your embrace was soft on top of me. Is your heart as soft as your touch? ~H”. Electra’s eyes widened to the note. Who was she embracing last night? A face flashed in her mind but it left just as fast as Electra’s long brown hair blew in the direction of the wind that pointed to a small group of rabbits along with the purple path. The crow flew towards a tree closer to the rabbits watching as the human walked behind, oblivious it was there. She stepped closer noticing all the rabbits were circling around one caught in a small trap; one foot was caught in a rope and couldn't get away. The rabbits all ran to hide except the rabbit who was stuck. The trapped rabbit buried its face in its paws but slowly calmed hearing Electra’s voice. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you...” She whispered and slowly moved the rope off of the rabbits foot. The other rabbits noticed and slowly hopped her way. They sniffed her hands and nudged her gently in affection. Her heart melted at how soft they were and trusting of her so far. </p><p>Electra napped with the rabbits resting with her near a tree. Hera flew down and shifted to her regular form, crouching down to examine the human’s face. A small smile still remained after her encounter with the rabbits and Hera was satisfied that Electra was calm. She changed the message on the note, gently stroked Electra’s cheek and, teleports afterwards away leaving faint purple afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. |||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera properly introduces herself to a conscious Electra. The plan is now in session.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now that that’s handled, It’s time to see if she’s ready to be my wife. If she’s still alive that is.” King Periander chuckled while walking with some soldiers towards the entrance of the castle. “Yes, sire. If not, there is a beautiful new woman in the kingdom that is in perfect health. Your child with them would be the perfect heir to the throne.” One soldier spoke trying to make light of the situation. The King smirked considering that possibility. The crow swooped down to a nearby tree and shifted into the goddess Hera. Hera watched the men get closer to the castle and summoned a note with a twitch of her fingers right in front of Periander. Periander huffed seeing a note fall towards him and took it without a second thought. He read it a few times before hissing displeased. Then he turned towards the soldiers behind them with a serious expression. “Men, the King in the nearby kingdom has challenged me. He has his men at the ready for war. No one challenges me!” Periander and the soldiers ran inside to make their way to the throne room. “Sire, what about your Future wife?” A soldier shouted. “If she’s not dead by the time I come back, I’ll ask one more time. If she denies me once more, she’ll be begging the gods for mercy on her soul.”. Hera chuckled at the results of her tampering. “Mortals are so naive and gullible.” she mumbled and teleported away leaving purple aura behind her. </p>
<p>Electra gasps awake to the feeling of multiple sources touching her. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed all the rabbits around her sniff her and cuddle up close. She sighed realising she was okay and looked up to the sky noticing the moon was already high in the sky. “I really slept nearly a day..?” Electra mumbled. Electra rose to her feet and brushed herself off. She looked back at the card and flower in her hand and opened the card once more to see if the note would still be there or if this was another strange dream like last night. “You must have been tired, you slept through my game for the whole day. I guess me learning about you will have to wait until you’re in bed. Come meet me back where this all started. ~H” Electra closed the note carefully. She gave the rabbits one last look goodbye and began walking in the direction of the castle. Her room must have been where this mysterious admire was hiding. The purple path wasn’t there this time but thankfully Electra had a good understanding where her room was in the castle.</p>
<p>Electra approached her door, her hand hesitant to turn the knob. If this was just the king all along, she knew she definitely would be doomed. Even with that thought, she was curious who would be here if it were not the king and she definitely wanted answers. Electra grabbed the doorknob and turned it to reveal her room looking the same with no one there. Electra closed the door and stepped in with confusion written all over her face. A caw startled her as she finally noticed a crow sitting on her windowsill. Peering closer into its eyes, she remembered the animal transforming into the beautiful goddess. Now all the questions she had left her. The crow flew inside and transformed into Hera right in front of Electra. Electra stumbled backwards, bumping into the door. She was much smaller than the goddess, only reaching up to the goddess’ chest and that made her more anxious. “Ah, you made it back here on your own. You’ll do fine.” Hera picked up Electra in a Bridal carry with ease. There was no sign of strain on her body as if Electra weighed nothing. Electra made a squeak at her strength and the position they were now in. Hera walked to the bed and set Electra down gently, getting on top of her in the process like yesterday. They both stared at each other until Hera finally broke the silence. “We're definitely going to make him Jealous with your beauty… And I’ll definitely have fun myself.” Hera’s smile turned predatory, watching as Electra squirm under her gaze. </p>
<p>“You probably don’t remember but I paid you a visit last night. I’m the Goddess Hera and you’re really going to sleep with a deity tonight.” Electra’s eyes widened finally remembering what happened. Hera is the reason she’s healed and for the time killer today but why? Hera began undoing Electra's clothing by slipping the long white dress off as well as removing her bra and underwear without Electra fighting against it. Electra whimpered, not letting her eyes leave the goddess. “Calm down. I’m going to pleasure you very well tonight. No one gets this opportunity so consider this an honor. ” Hera chuckled. “But.. King Periander...” Electra whimpered, looking towards the door. “He won't be a problem, no one will be.” The goddess twitched her fingers to make sure the door was sealed shut. No one would hear them nor be able to enter. </p>
<p>Hera’s hand made its way across Electra’s chest. She played around with her breast curious if any touch would give her a different sound. Electra was sensitive to each touch. Squeaking every time she felt a small hint of pleasure. Hera went faster, now using both of her hands and moving them around her navel and thighs as well. This was both their first time making out with another female but Hera wasn’t going to admit that. Based on Electra’s constant jittering, maybe Electra wouldn't sense Hera’s own nervousness. Hera then pressed her lips to Electra’s neck near her pulse like last time. Electra instantly calmed down, closing her eyes at the cold and soft pressure. “You’re very responsive, I barely did anything.” Hera whispers in Electra’s ear while moving two fingers near the human's flaps. Electra let out a loud whine. The goddess sid further down until she was an inch away from the Vaginal opening. Her fingers merely grazed over it when Electara cried “Wait… please don-”. Her begging was cut short when Hera took Electra’s mouth in a kiss to stop her from continuing. Electra’s eyes widened but slowly closed. They both gave a satisfied moan at how soft each other was. </p>
<p>Zeus was finishing up some prayers from the mortals. Most were asleep but not all. He began observing the mortal world for his eyes to linger on Hera having sex with a mortal. Zeus stood frozen watching Hera dominate the human with ease, not a care if Zeus was watching. What disgusted him most was that this human was female. Hera inserted her fingers in the human’s vagina. The human squirmed under their deep kiss. Hera would lick her fingers clean and repeat this process. His eyes flashed blue as clouds around him began sparking with lightning from his growing rage. Zeus teleported away with blue aura left behind. “Strip! I want a baby!” Zeus demanded approaching the woman who he’s been having an affair with. The woman compiled without hesitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera and Electra both warm up to each other in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera lay next to Electra’s naked body, stroking her cheek gently with her thumb. Ever since Electra slept from the exhaustion, Hera stayed close to her to make sure Zeus wouldn’t try anything. She wasn't sure if he had found out yet but she had more idea’s in mind to get him angry if he hadn’t known. Walking out in the open with her human, coming back to Olympus with ejaculation around her lips. Her train of thought was cut off by Electra squirming in her sleep. The human mumbled an inaudible beg while whimpering. Hera moved her head down to Electra’s throat to give more soft kisses. That definitely was the sweet spot. Electra stopped squirming and went back to sleep. “Maybe this will help...” Hera muttered and wrapped Electra in her arms. This time, Electra was tucked in nice and secure. Her head was under Hera’s chin, Hera’s legs wrapped around her own. Hera’s clothing acted as a thin sheet which kept Electra warm along with Hera’s own warmth. </p>
<p>“You will be my wife!”. Another whip came across Electra’s stomach. Electra screamed in pain. paralyzed by fear, Electra just watched the whip come down faster and faster. The motivation to run away never came. Her body felt heavy, not able to move. Before another blow came, the world around her grew a blinding purple. Hera emerged from the dark abyss with a genuine smile on her face and lent her hand out for Electra to take. Electra gave a small smile and accepted it. As she did, her eyes widened awake to her room. Everything was normal except the weight and warmth behind her. “You’re finally awake, humans do sleep a lot.” Hera chuckled. It rumbled deep within her chest and Electra could feel it too. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink not sure what to do. Moving could upset the goddess and not saying anything could possibly annoy her. Thankfully, Hera liked taking control of the situation and saved her from herself.</p>
<p>Hera let go of Electra and sat up in the bed, looking down at her. Electra shifted to sit up in bed too. Her eyes didn’t meet the goddesses. “You are the first human I’ve noticed that doesn't speak a lot. I find that a blessing and a curse. I want to hear you speak and tell me about yourself.”. </p>
<p>“Um..I-I” Electra squeaked. Her eyes looked away from the goddess. Hera examined her body remembering it was naked. Maybe not being so exposed would help. “Here” Electra’s bra hovered near her with Hera’s aura wrapped around it. She put on the bra but still remained silent. “What’s your name?” Hera asked. </p>
<p>“E-Electra...”</p>
<p>“Electra… that’s cute. I can get used to that.” She smiled. “Are you normally silent?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I was told not to talk without being asked or else... I..I would...”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. That order must have come from Periander. Well, you no longer need to fear speaking. I’ll keep you safe. You’re way too cute for harm to come your way.”</p>
<p>Electra beamed. Her cheeks grew hot but she didn’t care. No one’s offered her protection and based on Hera’s calm attitude towards her, she didn’t doubt the goddess word. “Thank you.” Electra looked back at Hera, giving eye contact this time. Her eyes were just as mesmerizing as the first time. The light blue could be easily detected in the dark and shine even brighter than other’s eyes in the day. Hera noticed Electra staring and cleared her throat. “Do you like what you see?”. Electra’s blush reached the tips of her ears and she looked away but still kept her wide grin. </p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door, startling both of them. Electra rushed to get her underwear back on and Hera stood to walk near the door in front of Electra. “Electra, are you still asleep?” Electra’s lady in waiting knocked again. Hera relaxed and turned to face Electra “You’re safe. I’ll keep watch outside to be certain of that. Once you open the door, the seal will be broken.”. Without another word, she shifted into her crow form and flew outside to a nearby tree to keep watch. Electra  approached the door and opened it to see her lady in waiting holding a tray that held bread and a small bowl of Kotosoupa. “T-Thank you!” Electra said excitedly. “Of course. I hope I actually become your lady in waiting. Seeing your beautiful smile each morning so far has been comforting.”. Electra froze. The idea of being Periander’s wife was unbearable but what she said after that caught her attention. “Comforting? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Ah… I’m okay. Not to pry but, are you okay? You actually came to the door today. You were always too timid to come here and meet me halfway.” </p>
<p>“I’m okay. Even better this morning. Thank you so much for the breakfast.”. The lady in waiting nodded and walked off. Electra closed the door, climbed onto the bed with the tray in hand and called Hera, “She left, your grace.”. The crow cawed in response and flew inside, shifting back to the goddess. Hera sat next to Electra. Their shoulders brushed together making Electra once again get flustered. “You silly human. How are you possibly able to eat if I keep making you turn that color? May I feed you?”. Hera grew a genuine smile. She opened her hands ready to accept the tray of food. “S-Sure, your grace.”. Hera took the tray from Electra’s hands gently and set it down beside her. She picked up the bowl of soup and spoon ready to begin. “I never say this so consider yourself lucky. No need for formality. Please, call me Hera.”. Electra nodded.</p>
<p>Hera blew gently on the soup. The steam went away and didn't come back from that small serving. She gently guided it over to Electra. Electra took the spoon with her mouth and slurped it silently. This was pretty funny to the both of them as well as a little awkward. Each time they repeated the process, they did it faster so It felt more natural than forced. “I’ve never heard you speak so much. You must trust this servant girl. I guess I’ll get you more soup one day. Or, maybe you will be so comfortable you won't stop talking if I do that.”. They both began laughing. Hera just observed Electra feeling more comfortable around her. The sound she made when she giggled, how she held her waist to contain herself, everything about that made Hera feel a warmth she never felt before. “Is something wrong...Hera?” Electra stopped laughing as she noticed Hera was now staring at her. “All is well. You have a cute laugh and pretty smile. I just couldn't resist looking.”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zeus now has a baby on the way. Just 9 more months...</p><p>The King is headed to "War". Just 9 more months...</p><p>Hera is growing closer to Electra. 9th months of the two of them together...</p><p>Everyone has one thought in mind. What will happen in the next 9 months?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m Pregnant.” </p><p>“Good.” Zeus gave a satisfactory smirk, looking down at the woman. Hera will definitely regret her choice and beg for me when she finds out… I think Zeus thought while examining the woman he impregnated. The woman stood nervously under his predatory gaze wondering what he was thinking. Shortly after, Zeus broke the silence. “All we must do now is wait for our child to be born. This will start a new chapter in our lives and I can't wait to be with the most beautiful woman in the world.” Zeus definitely lied at the end but anything to keep the Human with him for a while longer would be okay.</p><p>-</p><p>“You sent the King away? How...How long will he be gone?” Electra’s eyes widened to Hera. Her expression held more excitement than a child on their birthday. Hera couldn't help but smirk knowing she made Electra happy. “He will be gone for 9 months...Maybe more with how foolish he is. He won’t hurt you again, I swear it.” Hera reached down to stroke Electra’s cheek, making Electra tear up. Hera stopped and cocked her head confused. Without a warning, Electra wrapped her arms around Hera’s shoulders with so much force, it nearly knocked them both over. Filled with joy, Electra sobbed. “Electra?” Hera spoke low yet gentle. Electra moved back. She grew nervous; she wondered if she upset the goddess and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry, H-Hera..!” </p><p>Hera chuckled and gently wrapped her arms around the human. “All is well.” </p><p>They both hug each other for the remainder of the morning just soaking in each other’s warmth</p><p>-</p><p>“Men, we will camp here. The war will take place in our rival kingdom. It’s a 5 month journey but It will be worth it to see the bloodshed of our rivals.” All the warriors cheered to the King’s words. They built up their tents, trained and kept watch for any signs of an army coming for them. Periander thought about Electra and what she might be doing if she were still alive and wondered if seeing her break would be better then going off to fight at war but that idea was ignored when he went to train with some of his men. </p><p>-</p><p>“Open your eyes.” </p><p>Electra’s eyes widened to the open field in front of her. The sun was directly in front of her beyond the horizon. It looked as if it touched the earth. The orange sky was morphing into blues and purples in front of her eyes and Hera watched her take everything in. “I get to see everything but you don’t. One thing I like about the Mortal world is the beautiful sky. All day and night, something happens that’s too beautiful to comprehend. I believe mortals watch the sunset and stargaze?”</p><p>Hera and Electra sat together and watched the sky morph in front of them. Electra’s head instantly found its way to Hera’s chest but she moved away shortly after. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It is all right. You may get comfortable here.” Hera tapped her hand on her chest which made both women chuckle. Electra gently lay her head on Hera’s chest and continued to watch the sky.</p><p>Stars began shining as the sky finally engulfed in darkness. Soon, the entire galaxy would reveal itself and Electra was excited for that. </p><p>“Hera.”</p><p>“Yes, Electra”</p><p>“If I may ask, Why did you come to my aid?”</p><p>Hera froze. Zeus came to mind with memories of her begging him to change. “Ah... I saw that you were hurt. Even though you did not make a prayer, I wanted to help you. Seeing that you are not in a great state, I wanted to keep company?”. The last part came out as if she wanted to convince herself more than Electra of her story. Electra didn’t question it and just gave a small smile. “Well, I’m honored you came at all. I really thought I would perish to the underworld after what happened. Having a Goddess come to my rescue… It feels wonderful and...frightening but I’m not scared. My apologies if I’m rambling.”. Hera simply stroked Electra's hair and gave a smile. “Do you truly enjoy my company?” Electra asked</p><p>“I do. If you don't mind, I would like to stay here and aid you longer.” Hera teased.</p><p>Electra’s breathing slowed when she finally fell asleep. Hera flexed her fingers and teleports them back to Electra’s bed. Electra was once again wrapped against Hera but this time, Hera removed her clothing and left her underwear. She closed her eyes and listened to Electra’s steady heartbeat. Maybe I should try sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera informs Olympus she will be staying in the mortal realm for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hera…?”</p><p>Hera grumbled and held Electra tighter trying to fall back asleep. Electra let out a nervous giggle and continued to watch the Goddess. “Don’t… touch her...I’ll protect you...” Hera murmured. </p><p>“Hera.” Electra called again. </p><p>Hera still didn’t respond but did stir a bit feeling Electra squirm in her hold. Finally, Electra did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and tapped her cheek before giving it a small kiss. Hera’s eyes finally opened. Her vision was blurred but once she could see, she noticed Electra’s face a few inches away from her own. The goddess let her go and squirmed back. Her cheeks flushed bright pink causing Electra to giggle again. “You mortals sleep so often. How do you live with the visions you receive at night?” </p><p>“Do Gods need sleep?” Electra cocked her head as she asked.</p><p>“No. We may sleep but don’t need it like mortals do. I wondered how it might feel...” </p><p>Electra never knew Hera would ever be this flustered. She was always in control of her emotions but this morning. She was bright pink and too embarrassed to look at the human. </p><p>“Anyway, you must be hungry. I’ll leave you to your servant and go handle some business of my own. I’ll continue to watch over you in the meantime. Have a wonderful meal.” Hera planted a kiss on Electra’s forehead before teleporting away with purple left behind. </p><p>-</p><p>Hera came back to Olympus fully clothed to her post. The ravens caw delighted by her return. She gave a small smile to the flock of birds but her smile vanished noticing Hermes dash towards her. Hera straightened up as Hermes slowed down and stood in front of her. “Hera, where have you been? Many prayers have not been answered on your end.”. Hera scoffed and walked past him. “That’s why I’m here now.”</p><p>They both walked over to where a crowd of Gods were murmuring amongst themselves. Most likely about Hera. As they walked closer, Hera realized it was a discussion about Hera and Zeus. “I’m no longer staying at Olympus.” Hera’s voice cut through the crowd. Everyone grew silent and parted the way for Zeus. Zeus took long strides towards Hera and without hesitation, gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Hera’s eyes flashed purple. With all the rage she felt in that moment, she smacked Zeus across to a wall. His body hit the wall hard. It cracked upward from the force. “HOW DARE YOU! I never want your filthy body to touch mine ever again!” Hera’s voice boomed over the crowd.</p><p>Zeus stood and flexed some muscles to shake off the blow. In all, he wasn’t hurt. He just sighed disappointed his attempts to be nice didn’t work. “Hera, you’re making a mistake. No human will ever satisfy you the way I can, especially a woman.”</p><p>Hera froze and took a step back. He knows about Electra but why did that sting so much? “You hypocrite. It’s okay If you lust for Mortals but when I do because I want to get away from you I’m in the wrong? I think the almighty ruler is jealous.” Hera gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Why would I be jealous? If you were the most beautiful woman I wouldn’t hav-”</p><p>All the Gods stare blankly and Zeus. Zeus just stood there with his mouth shut regretting almost finishing that statement. “I didn’t mean that...”</p><p>“YOU DID! That’s another reason I’m going to leave you. Obviously lying has gone to your head because I’m way too beautiful for anyone to discard.”</p><p>“Why would you ever want a woman? I am only the only one who can bring you pleasure, truly satisfy you.”</p><p>“Besides the fact that you keep abandoning me for someone new? This Mortal has more of a heart than you ever will! As for her being a Woman. I see nothing wrong with that. Besides, I’m a Goddess. I make the rules.” Hera laughed cold and forced. The other gods just watched this all go down and didn’t say anything to interrupt. Not another war… many muttered in the crowd. </p><p>“As I was saying, I’m going to answer prayers in the Mortal realm. I’ll catch up on my share. However, I demand that no one come look for me. Respect my wishes and I will respect your lives. Zeus, you will not come near my Human. If you do much as look at her, I will destroy you. I have the power, don’t underestimate me.” Hera stared daggers at the God. “The same goes for my PREGNANT human.” Zeus blurted out.</p><p>The ground under Hera cracked. Her eyes watered at the news. With a shaky inhale, she continued “As Long as I never cross paths with her, she won't be harmed.”. With a flex of her fingers, Hera teleported away.</p><p>-</p><p>Electra placed her now empty plate down. She inhaled, exhaled and watched the world change in front of her eyes. Sobbing and the feel of arms wrapping around her waist startled her but she could feel it was Hera. “P-Please, don’t look at me. May I just hold you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Electra spoke. Hera took a few shuddering breaths to calm herself down. Electra let her kiss her throat a few times. They didn’t leave the spot. They just stood in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>